


A History Pigmen  (As Told By A Pig-Man)

by Kenthos



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pigmen, pig - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenthos/pseuds/Kenthos





	A History Pigmen  (As Told By A Pig-Man)

_**The History of The Pigmen Vol. 1** _

**_Foreword_ **

Humans in all their well spend populace and histories, seem to neglect another predominate race. While the villagers are well spread and Humans note their society (no matter how stupid they are) The once large in number Pigmen go largely unnoticed by most records. So as one of the last of us, I set our history down in paper.

_**Beginnings** _

Most records date back to an island that if translated into English would be "Pig-Isle" Much like the tale of Atlantis.

There were two large mountains called the "Boar's Tusk" and the large city that was their capital sat in the valley between them. Their leader Porcus The Third is the first noted leader. His name is brought up as the first to tame the wild pigs. Much like the ones today except some of these grew to the size of elephants. Our people used them as beast of burden much like horses or ox. 

He used these giant beasts to not only farm, travel and build but also to unite the clans of pigs under his banner. He ended years of disputes and named himself Pig Emperor. It’s even depicted as him having a pig steed with large wings. This however has no historical or archaeological backing and must be attributed to myth and legend.

It was also known that the Testificate (also known as villagers) were living on the mainland near enough that Pigmen traded with them. After an attempt to assassinate Porcus and being gravely wounded, Porcus retired his rule to his son Porcus The Seaswine.

**_The Great Sea Race_ **

It was at this time that Pigmen wanted to sail further out. Villagers didn't seem to want to expand but Pigmen are by nature curious and seek to go beyond what they know. So Seaswine build large ships and sent them out to find new lands. 

This led to two discoveries that would in the end come to haunt our people. First was an island that while bare, had obsidian. Quickly this became a great building tool for its strangely strong properties, despite being glass like. It however was quickly mined out and the search for more became a pressing concern on Seaswine's mind. Enchantment tables were made and they opened a portal to the nether. From here potion brewing, glow-stone and other rare goods could be found. 

The second came in the form of a report that snout-less pigs were enslaving the Villagers. Naturally they were concerned but before the source could be found, they came to us. One day when Seaswine was a oldpig he heard a report of an unknown ship was seen coming to the harbor. The first thought was that the Villagers had somehow managed to build one but their intelligence didn't seem up to the challenge. 

No, this was the first meeting of Pigmen with Humans. They came upon the city, no doubt dumbstruck by such a civilized culture. And there, they attempted to communicate and barter. There was much our advanced civilization could offer the more primitive Humans. They learned much of our red-stone usage, they gave them potions but held off the secret of where they obtained the materials.

The one conflict was that Humans were holding the Villagers captive. The Humans viewed them as less than Human and instantly this didn’t set well with Pigmen. 

Over the next two generations, the trade between the two was common, with Humans still unable to access the nether themselves. They wanted to know where and how the Pigmen gained such materials, not knowing what the obsidian they were trading to them was for. 

The Villagers that came to Pig-Isle were treated as free and this once again strained their relationships with Humans. Aper The Mighty, one of the grandsons of Seaworth called a vote to ban all trade with Humans until they freed all Villagers. This lead to the first battle between Humans and Pigmen. 

A Human named Frederic Gerhard sailed into port, revealing a red-stone canon that he fired directly into the city. Humans claimed he acted on his own and surrendered him at their request but the damage was done. With their knowledge of enchantments Pigmen pushed Humans out of their lands. This was even harder when the crops also failed, leaving the Pigmen pulling back and sometimes demanding Humans and Villagers they found to supply their army. 

It was a hard year on the Pigmen and what they didn’t know was that the next year would spell doom upon most their kind. 

_**The Uprising** _

The records here become harder to work out because of the panic of the next events. What is known is that a Pigman who was gathering Blaze-Rods. He didn’t come back and after a few days, they sent a team in to find him. This Pigman was brought home with large green wounds all over his body, no one had ever seen something like this. No creature could be identified through the wounds.  

While they took him to get medical care and they searched the area for what attack him, nothing was found. But once the Pigman succumbed to his wounds, he came back as a zombie. The spread from the hospital to the rest of the island was rapid. For the size of the populace there was not a large about of land, so Pigmen were stumbling over each other to get away. 

Some attempts to fight them were successful. While the zombies could use weapons, they lacked intelligence of their living brethren. 

Aper and a group of his guards fought but in the end were forced to retreat to the harbor. It was there that Torc, another grandson of Seaswine led an evacuation. Aper himself made it on border but he was clearly infected. He chose to take his own life and was buried at sea. 

Regrouping Torc gathered some of the Pigmen that had settled in the lands previously owned by humans or Villagers. The army was not large and even less of them were trained for combat. They landed to the ruin of their people and quickly set to shutting down the portals.  It took several tries, each time a portal was closed, the enemy did not seem to have the power to reopen it.

Many more died in the slow purge of the island but in the end, the use of bows was their greatest tool. More than half the population was infected and put down. 

Many were still reported missing, some being teams that gather what they can from the nether. One survivor who had been in the nether at the time of the infection and hidden himself in the city for days, described seeing a monster that is to this day not documented elsewhere. 

“Tis rotten, not Pig nor Testificate nor Man. It’s skull wasn’t of any kind I had or shalt see again and the flesh was blackened. Tall, lank and its eye glowed with a fury. I saw it put a hand on Muc and when he removed it, it removed the skin. Muc then fell to the ground green dripping from his mouth and wounds.”

Villagers lost great numbers as well and soon to survive the two races band together to rebuild what had been lost. 

_**The End Of Pig Isle** _

It’s not known how long after but the record does say that Aper was the ruling emperor, if this is the same one or a descendant we do not know. But quakes began shaking the isle periodically.

This went on for a couple years and the boar’s right horn began smoking. Many said this was due to the gods still being angry with them for entering the nether. The mountain of course was now an active volcano and when it erupted they had no chance to react.

Most Pigmen descend from those who lived on the nearby continent. They saw a great fire rise in the sky and then everything was covered in smoke. The ground shook and in what could only be described as a tragedy, the island torn apart by the violence of the volcano. 

What was left in the end was the two mountains, both scorched and the valley that had previously sheltered an entire civilization had been flooded. 

Pigmen tried rebuilt but their numbers never recovered. And as time passed Villagers soon outnumbered them and humans began to migrate back. 

Thus ends the history of The Pigmen and the tragedy of our people. Much of this was put together through text and while a lot of it has room for debate and former translations are not always agreed on, this is the best retelling we can put together. 

A lot of history was left out, such as the debate of what “gods” they worshipped and the other pieces that we are unsure if there is any real historical value in.

We hope that this will help educate our people and others, so that we don’t lose what little we do know. And we hope you enjoyed this telling.   – Kenthos The Pigman


End file.
